Never heard of help
by Makorra Romanogers
Summary: Natasha's P.O.V. Help. I've never needed help. Nor have I heard of help while in the Red Room. But when Clint showed me S.H.I.E.L.D. I always was 'helping' the Avengers. But things changed when Steve and I went on a mission together.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a Romanogers fanfiction I know its different of what I usually do. But I just can't help but to be in love with this shipping.

**I do not own the avengers or any of the other charters **

_Natasha's P.O.V._

_Help. I've never needed help. Nor have I heard of help while in the Red Room. But when Clint showed me S.H.I.E.L.D. I always was 'helping' the Avengers. But things changed when steve and I went on a mission together._

Natasha's P.O.V.

Buzz... buzz... " who the heck is calling me at three in the morning!" I screamed while answering the phone.

"Natasha, I need you to come in. like now. Right now." come from the other line.

"What? Who is this?" I question.

"It's Steve. I really need your help with this mission" Steve stated rather quickly. _ \_

"Fine. I'll be there in ten minutes" I said

"Thank you, ma'am. See you then" he said hanging up the phone.

I put my phone down while rolling out of my bed. I got my S.H.I.E.L.D Catsuit out of the closet. Put it on. Heading to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. Then I headed out and headed to Head Quarters. Once I get there I see Steve leaning against a wall with his back to me. But I could still see his muscles through his Captain America get-up and man it was a very nice view. But sadly I couldn't keep admiring him because he turned around to face me.\

"Hey, thanks so much for coming at such short notice" he said while walking over to me "Shall we?" he asked motioning to the helicarrier.

"We shall." I answered while walking on the helicarrier once on, I asked " So,what is this mission?" I answered.

"I found a lead on Bucky. But it is in Hydra territory. And the only person I truly trust right now is you." he answered being completely sincere.

"Wait, what happened to Sam Wilson?" I asked while bucking my seat belt.

"He met Darcy. You know Thor's girlfriend's friends. Well they started dating and Darcy is very protective of him." he explained

"Darcy? Really? Wow go Sam!"

"Yeah. It's kind of sucks because now he wants me to start dating this girl but I don't think she likes me. So it's really annoying."

"Oh! Who?! Tell me! PLEASE!"

"What! No!"

"OH! Come on! I've been trying to set you up with a girls for what seems like forever! I need to be apart of this whole wingman thing!"

"NO! I'm sorry but no."

"Is it Sharon Carter? Oh! Or that girl from the coffee shop?"

"No, Sharon is Peggy" niece, and that is so weird. And that girl from the coffee shop was a Hydra agent. She was trying to kill me. Not very successful so you can tell." he joked.

"Oh! Wow." I said. We just sat in silence while I drove the helicarrier to the coordinates Steve gave me. I broke the silence when I started to notice the snow. "Um, Steve we have a little problem."

"What? What's wrong?" he questioned rather quickly.

"It's snowing. Like heavily. Almost like a blizzard." I answered. "But we are almost there so, this this might be a good cover to land. But it's kind of hard to see. So could you please come and sit in the co-captain seat? So you could help me to see?" I asked shyly.

He nodded and smiled 'oh gosh I love that smile. Whoa! No! Natasha stop you are not attracted to Steve he is freaking Captain America!' and he came and sat next to me. "Of course." he said "Okay I see a good landing area, to your right."

"I see it." I said while landing the helicarrier.

_So if I should go on please review. And if you have any suggestions please do tell. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so yes, I have removed this chapter three time and reposted it. But thanks to a review by rohanyoshi saying I need to check my grammar. I went back and corrected it (I hope) so thank you so much rohanyoshi for bring it to my attention. Hopefully everyone can get the full experience :D So sorry again!**

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But today I am. So I hope everyone remembers what has happened but if you haven't here's a quick flashback: _ "Um, Steve we have a little problem."

"What? What's wrong?" he questioned rather quickly.

"It's snowing. Like heavily. Almost like a blizzard." I answered. "But we are almost there so, this this might be a good cover to land. But it's kind of hard to see. So could you please come and sit in the co-captain seat? So you could help me to see?" I asked shyly.

He nodded and smiled 'oh gosh I love that smile. Whoa! No! Natasha stop you are not attracted to Steve he is freaking Captain America!' and he came and sat next to me. "Of course." he said "Okay I see a good landing area, to your right."

"I see it." I said while landing the helicarrier.

_Now to continue _**Remember I do not own the avengers or any of the other charters**

Natasha's P.O.V.

"Are you going to warm enough in that?" Steve asked meaning my catsuit. "I mean I bet I could find a coat or something." he said already started searching the helicarrier.

"Steve I'm Russian. It's always cold in Russia. What about you? Aren't you going to be cold?"

"Nope, super solider serum remember?"

"Oh yes, of course. Um... Well then, lets go then. I've been craving to kill some Hydra Agents" I said getting pumped to knock some heads.

"Okay, okay. Lets go. And if you need help just holler. Okay?"

"Please, I think I should be saying that to you. I never need help" I said laughing a bit

"Nat, I'm being serious. You're not invincible. And everyone needs help at some point in their life." he said.

"Not me" I said walking out signifying that the discussion was over. I heard Steve sign and follow me out of the helicarrier to the Hydra hideout "Get behind me" I spoke softly yet demanding, he did surprisingly. I put a door bomb on the door and stood back " you ready?"

"Yes, lets do this" he said. Almost on cue the bomb went off the door exploding with it. And we head in. Only to be met by Hydra Agents. On instinct I start firing my gun. "Cap! Go! I got this!" I yell

"NO! They're too many of them! I'm not leaving you alone!"

"Do it! Finish the mission!" I said while snapping the necks of three Hydra Agents. "see I got this" while jumping on an agent knocking them out with my widow bits. But little did I know that one of the Hydra Agents came up behind and put me into a head lock. I was trying to get my arm to point my widow bits at my attacker. But I felt something poke through my skin in my side. Then the last thing I remember was cheering, laughing, and... a scream? 'STEVE! Don't! Fight! Fight it off Natasha!' I scream to myself and I fought off whatever they injected into me, thanks to my Black Widow serum. I open my eyes only to see Steve fighting for his life. I get out of my resistances which happen to be a Hydra Agent. And easily getting out and snapping his neck. I jump to help Steve. I noticed he is being held down by three hydra agents. So I jumped on one of the them got my cord and wrapped it around his neck and lugged him aside then went for the second one. Easily snapping his neck. I saw Steve handling the third, so I headed to the computer room only to be meet with a dozen more agents. 'well lets get this show on the road' I thought in my head. I ran head first into the other agents shooting on after the other. But one thing I wish I knew is that in the back there were agents with guns I've never seen before. But no way was that going to me. I hid behind dead hydra bodies trying find cover. When I got a good visual and a good cover I completed the mission. I through electroshockers at three of the agents. 'one more left' I thought. So I ran right at him wrapping my legs around his neck squeezing my legs together and wrapped a cord around his neck and held the end of the cord tightly while kicking the agent away killing his instantly. I quickly ran to the computers. Pulled out my flash drive. Plugging it into the computer and immediately started downloading any and all info.

"Wow! Remind me not to get on your bad side. And to always bring you on missions" Steve said with praise. I giggled... giggled! I don't giggle! "Whoa! Nat! Are you okay?" Steve yelled running towards me reaching for my wound.

"I'm fine, Steve." I said swatting his hands away. I noticed everything was downloaded onto my flash drive. I unplugged it and start walking out. Only to have Steve pull me back to him.

"Natasha, let me see it please" he spoke softly trying to look at it again. But I just turn and walk away, back to the helicarrier with Steve at toll. Once we get inside to helicarrier I was immediately pinned to the walk by Steve. "I can see that you don't understand to word 'no' huh?" I snared. Trying to hide to pain from when we pinned me to the wall.

"Natasha, I can tell you're in pain. Please just let me see, so I can help you." He said trying to reason with me.

"No! I don't need yours or anybodies help. I can take care of myself. I've done it my whole life so its nothing new."

"I get that. But you haven't had me in your whole life so, just let me look at it, I won't even touch at it." he plead

"Fine." I finally gave in. I started to unzip my catsuit when Steve took the zipper from me and did it himself. "Steve" I whispered when he stopped because he noticed all of the wounds but one taught his attention the most. Right where they injected her. It kind of looked like blood poison spreading. He sucked in. And looked away then looked back crouched down and kissed it. Then started to kiss all of my other wounds. When he finished he stood back up and looked into my eyes. I could tell that he was about to start crying. But instead he started kissing me full on the lips. I was to stunned to kiss back immediately,so he broke it off. I was thinking he was about to start apologizing but to my surprise he started kissing my neck. When I finally registered what was going on I pulled his face back to mine and started kissing his lips and he put a bit more force almost desperate. I was the one to break the kiss "whoa, have you been practicing?" I asked jokingly

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" he said breathlessly " And no I haven't. I told you I don't need practice."

"Heh, now do you mind letting me one, get off the wall and two zip-up."

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry!" he said shy-like. "We need to head back to S.H.I.E.L.D so they can fix whatever they injected into you."

"Um, one problem , it's still a blizzard out there, and much harder then before." I stated.

"Well then we will just have to wait out the storm. Because I bet we also can't get signal."

"Correct" I answered. All of a sudden I started to get light-headed . I started to lean on the wall like it was no big deal. But of course Steve noticed because he was at my side in no time.

"Whoa whoa, Natasha take it easy here let me help you" he said. He was about to pick me up but I quickly move away from him.

"No! I'm fine! Just got a little dizzy that's all. I'm fine now." I said lying through me teeth.

"Natasha, I know you a bit better then what you think. I know you're lying so let me help. I'm begging you! Please" Steve begged.

"Steve, I don't need help from you or from anyone else. Never have never will! I'm probably just a little dehydrated" I said feeling light-headed then ever. Almost on cue, the last thing I remember was my legs giving out and waiting for my head blow to happen... it never did but I did see Steve's face full of concern. Then just darkness almost familiar...

Steve's P.O.V.

I knew she was lying immediately. But when I noticed her legs give out I moved so fast (mental thanks to my super-soldier serum) to catch her head. I started freaking out when I noticed her eyes closed and didn't open again. When I noticed that there was no way to get help here right now. I started shaking her and yelling her name. Nothing was working. I started breaking down. "Natasha, I need you to wake up. I need to see your beautiful eyes. I need to tell you how much I care about you." I said with tears falling from my eyes. I picked her up and put her in the co-captain chair leaning it back so she wouldn't hurt her neck, then buckled her in. I got in the captain chair. Trying to get the helicarrier started. I was determined to get this thing up in the air. I guess the engine was too cold to even start. I turn to see how Natasha was doing. But I saw her shriving. I acted quickly looking around for something to wrap her up to get her warm. "How the heck does the best top secret agency not have a blanket on a helicarrier!" I yell to myself so, sense stupid S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't put blankets on board. I did the next best thing. (in my opinion its the best) I took off the top half of my suit. I got Natasha unbuckled. I picked her up with ease, I got in the seat putting Natasha's shivering body on top of me. Hoping that she'll wake up because of the warmth of my body. Unfortunately she didn't. I started to get really scared when nighttime came around and she didn't wake up. She must be starving or something. Luckily S.H.I.E.L.D thought food was important to put on board. 'what if she dies, what if she wakes up and can't remember anything.' "Please, please Natasha" I begged just hopping she'll wake up. After an hour or so I fell in a dreamless sleep. That morning I woke up to Natasha shaking uncontrollably sense she was on top of me I held her a bit tighter to me. When I figured she wouldn't stop shaking, I buckled her into the seat. So I could go outside but be before I even reached the door I heard a loud bang and the door fell down. And then appeared...


End file.
